pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Carla Veloso
'Carla Veloso''' is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' Carla hails from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil where she’s been known to dance the night away at the famous ‘CAR-nival’ but nothing makes her happier than being on the racetrack. Carla was drafted into the 24-hour endurance racing team in Europe after setting a new track record on her local circuit. Now, in the World Grand Prix, this proud Brazilian Le Motor Prototype racer, wearing #8, is the only female in the field. She is about the only female in the World Grand Prix. She is seen in all three races and also in the one at Radiator Springs. In the Tokyo race, she finishes in 3rd place. In the Italy race, she is the first car hit by the lemons' radiation beam. She gets fixed though and gets back up to race. In London, her pit was next to Jeff Gorvette's pit on the left. She has no lines in the film. Video games Cars 2: The Video Game Carla is playable in Cars 2: The Video Game, where she is trained in spy missions by Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell at C.H.R.O.M.E., along with doing races with her friends. In "Lightning the Mood" before the first race in Radiator Springs, Mater welcomes Carla, Jeff and your player (Lightning McQueen if you're playing as Mater, Jeff or her), telling them that they should have the right speed to outrun Frank. Wondering who Frank is, Carla notes him to sound "strong and handsome", to which Mater admits that she "got the strong part right". Finally, everyone completes all the simulations, although Francesco is not able to master all the missions. Unlike in the movie, she has a big speaking role. In order to play as Carla, the player has to unlock her by leveling up to Clearance Level 2. She is one of the medium class racers, having more speed than power. Disney Infinity Carla is a non-playable character in the Cars Play Set for the first Disney Infinity game. In the storyline, Luigi invites her to a race consisting of Radiator Springs' townsfolk, Francesco, Todoroki, Chick Hicks and The King. Occasionally, she is one of the opponents in the regular and battle races that the player takes part in. While she is in the play set itself, she is not available in the Toy Box, as she is not in the category of cast member toys. This also marks her only appearance in the Disney Infinity series, apart from a picture seen in Ramone's House of Body Art. Cars: Fast as Lightning Carla is one of the playable characters in the mobile game Cars: Fast as Lightning. In the game, she builds her own race track as part of McQueen's extravaganza. Carla is unlocked when the player beats her while playing as Miguel Camino in his tournament races. Unlocking Carla also unlocks her race track and pit, the latter placed as a building in Radiator Springs. Occasionally, she sleeps in her pit, usually when the player is not around. She also has four paint jobs that the player can use: Carnaval, Quente, ICE, and Neon Carla. These are unlocked by using gems, or earning stickers in practice races on her track. Specifications Retrieved from Stitch Kingdom via the Web Archive.‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Hometown: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Top Speed: 206 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 2.8 seconds *Engine Type: 5.5-liter twin turbo diesel V-12 *Horsepower: 725 Trivia *Carla's pit crew chief is Cruz Besouro. *In the Brazilian version of Cars 2, Carla replaces Jeff Gorvette and becomes the car Lightning McQueen meets along with Lewis Hamilton at the World Grand Prix opening party. Her performer is the singer Claudia Leitte. *Carla speaks in Cars 2: The Video Game. *Carla Veloso was first supposed to be named Sonia Santana (Marlina according to a deleted race scene in Paris).10 Fun Facts About Cars 2 *In Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure, the player as a car is the same model as Carla Veloso if the player is a female. *Despite being modeled/having resemblance to 2002 Chevrolet Impala LS, the vehicle she is supposed to be is a 2009 Le Motor Prototype B12 Racer. *She is the only female racer in the World Grand Prix. *In die-cast form, she is very rare but is available in variety of box sets. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-65.jpg Carla char pose.png carlax.png 578px-BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Carla catching fire Carla veloso brazil version da.jpg|Carla Veloso at the Tokyo Party in the Brazilian version Carla veloso pose.png Carla_Veloso_disney infinity.jpg|Concept art design of Carla in Disney Infinity carla posing.PNG|Carla posing in a deleted Tokyo race scene Merchandise S1-carla-veloso.jpg|Carla Veloso die-cast Carla-veloso.jpg Carla_veloso_cars_2_short_card.jpg|Check Lane die-cast 640px-Carla_veloso_cars_2_pit_row_launcher.jpg|Pit Stop Launcher Die-cast disney line carla.jpeg|A Carla Veloso model from the Disney Store carla-veloso figure.jpg Carla in lego form.png|Carla in lego form wooden models of carla and cruz.jpg|A wooden model of Carla and Cruz Carla_Veloso_Micro_Drifters.jpg|Carla as a Micro Drifter References Gameplay Videos pt-br:Carla Veloso Veloso, Carla